I Love You From The Start
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Jeno x Jaemin / NoMin.


**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, ketika saat ia sedang berada di bus menuju sekolah barunya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya dan merupakan siswa baru sama sepertinya. Tampan juga baik hati. Ketika ia tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berteriak, gemas. Dari sekian banyaknya wanita yang menyukai seorang Lee Jeno, maka Jaemin adalah satu-satunya pria yang menggilai pemuda itu.

Jika Jeno terkenal dengan sikap ramah dan juga ketampanannya. Makanya Jaemin di ketahui dengan sifatnya yang di luar jangkauan sinyal. Sifatnya yang terlalu aktif juga periang membuat orang-orang tahu bahwa ialah seorang Jaemin, si anak aneh. Membawa kamera polaroid kemana-mana. Bukan untuk mengikuti ekskul photograph, melainkan untuk memfoto wajah sang idolanya. Tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun—kecuali sahabatnya, Haechan—dirinya sudah mengoleksi ratusan wajah foto pangeran tampannya tersebut. Bahkan jika bidikannya bagus, ia akan menempelkannya di dinding.

Sudah aneh, gila pula.

Kegiatan baru Haechan selama ia duduk di bangku SMA, ia suka sekali merotasikan bola matanya. Dirinya dengan Jaemin sudah berteman sejak bangku SMP, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat sikap obsesi Jaemin seperti ini. Terkadang mereka gila bersama, terkadang ia gila sendirian jika sudah melihat anak tampan dari kelas sebelah lewat di depan kelasnya. Saat itulah Haechan merotasikan matanya.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang sudah di sediakan pihak sekolah. Haechan yang tengah memakan bekal rumahnya dan Jaemin yang sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan hasil jepretannya. Percayalah, jika mereka tidak terikat dengan adanya tali persahabatan, pasti sudah Haechan pukul kepala Jaemin dengan balok kayu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tidak peduli jika anak itu sampai amnesia, memang itu yang ia inginkan. Dengan tangan yang masih menyuapi pasta ke dalam mulutnya, ia menghela nafas melihat sikap Jaemin yang kelebihan obsesi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Jika bisa, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Sayangnya ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang pas untuk memasang ekspresi jelek itu di saat seperti ini.

"Sampai aku mendapatkan Jeno."

Hampir saja ia tersedak bakso yang ia kunyah, "Sampai kau matipun, dia tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu kalau kau hanya terus memotretnya!"

Haechan hanya meneguk minumannya, menghiraukan tatapan Jaemin yang memicing kearahnya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu jawaban dari Haechan.

"Temui dia dan bilang pada dirinya, bahwa kau mencintainya." Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan dia? Diakan lebih gentle!"

Haechan menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras, bekas lima jari tertempel disana. Sudah aneh, gila, bodoh lagi—tidak bodoh juga, karna Jaemin selalu masuk tiga besar di kelasnya dulu—.

"Sukarepmulah."

.

Besoknya, Jaemin tidak membawa kameranya lagi. Wajah masam ia tunjukkan pada kawan-kawannya di kelas yang menatapnya bingung. Haechan sebagai sang sahabat baik bertanya,

"Kau kenapa?" Jaemin menoleh dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Walaupun terkenal aneh serta pintar, nyatanya Jaemin memiliki wajah yang tak kalah manis di banding perempuan di sini. Haechan menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin, gemas.

"Kameraku rusak!" Selanjutkan Jaemin meraung-raung seperti bayi. Haechan yang terkejut langsung menutup mulut Jaemin. Sungguh, kekanakan sekali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf kepada kawan-kawannya yang lain karna juga ikut terkejut dengan sikap Jaemin yang tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, kau ini membuat malu saja!" Ia melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Jaemin. "Kau sudah membuat tugas yang di suruh Guru Kim? Mana? Aku ingin lihat." Tidak tahu diri, ia menarik tas yang di sandang Jaemin. Mengobrak-abrik tas tersebut.

"Ada di loker, kau ambil aja sendiri." Setelah mengambil kunci dari Jaemin, ia pergi begitu saja.

.

Bukannya bermaksud lancang, lagian ia juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari pemilik sang loker. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, tapi matanya tertuju pada sepucuk surat yang tergeletak disana. Ia membukanya, membacanya, dan tertawa setelahnya. Puisi recehan, ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata ada juga yang menyukai sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

Ia segera menghampiri Jaemin di kelas, mempertanyakan ada apa ini?

Tangannya menyodorkan surat tersebut, "aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata ada yang menyukai sahabatku yang aneh satu ini."

Jaemin menoleh, merasa tidak tersindir sedikitpun atas ucapan sarkas Haechan tadi. "Ada lagi?"

Haechan menyatukan alisnya. "Ada lagi?" Iapun bingung.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering dapat surat." Jaemin mengambil alih surat tersebut, membacanya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Waw, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimu surat saja? Dari pada kau mengejar oangeran sekolah yang belum tentu suka padamu." Jaemin menatapnya sengit.

"Sudah! Aku bahkan pernah datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencari tahu siapa yang meletakkanya. Tapi ketika aku menoleh sebentar, surat itu sudah ada di lokerku. Seperti magic." Seketika otaknya mengingat lagu dari indonesia, ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. Bingung, tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Bel berbunyi ketika Haechan ingin membuka suaranya. Mata indahnya menoleh keluar pintu, yang baru saja di lewati sang pujaan hati. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja, tidak berniat untuk belajar atau sekolah sama sekali. Haechan mendengus melihat sikap Jaemin yang menggelikan, kemudian menghadiakan jitakan maut yang sama sekali tidak di tanggap sama Jaemin.

.

Terlihat seperti tidak adanya tanda kehidupan. Haechan menatap miris pada sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya dia itu cinta Jeno atau kameranya, sih? Ia hanya menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya mengaduk jus jeruk di depannya. Sedangkan Jaemin masih menguburkan kepalanya di atas meja/?

"Permisi." Haechan menoleh, mulutnya terbuka melihat pemuda di depannya. Kakak kelas mereka, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada orang di belakang kakak kelasnya itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar memukul kepala Jaemin dengan keras, yang di pukul berteriak kesal pada si pemukul.

"Ya—" matanya juga ikut-ikutan membola, melihat sang pangeran tampan yang selalu ia dambakan berdiri di sampingnya. Mimpi apa di semalam? Jadilah ia menjadi orang idiot bersama Haechan. Hanya saja Haechan mudah sadar dan kembali ke muka bumi.

"A-ah... Ada apa, sunbae?" Matanya terus menatap kakak kelas di depannya.

"Tempat lain sudah penuh, boleh kami duduk di sini?" Haechan memandang sekitar, meja kantin lainnya sudah penuh dengan siswa lainnya, dan mereka berdua dengan tidak tahu dirinya duduk di tempat yang sebenarnya cukup untuk enam orang itu dengan santainya.

"Silahkan, Mark-sunbae." Haechan menggeser duduknya, memberi akses pada kakak kelasnya yang terkenal tampan serta jago main basket itu untuk duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Jaemin masih belum sadar jika Jeno sudah mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Abaikan saja dia, dia memang sering begitu." Ucap Haechan yang malah mengundang tawa bagi Jeno dengan Mark. Nyatanya, Haechan makin miris melihat mulut Jaemin yang semakin terbuka lebar. Sebelum itu semua terjadi, ia langsung memukul kepala Jaemin lagi. Agar anak itu cepat tersadar. Berhasil memang, tapi anak itu bergerak layaknya boneka kayu, kaku.

Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, "sialan kau!"

.

"Sampai jumpa, Nana-ya!"

Ingin rasanya Jaemin pingsan saat itu juga. Bahkan ia yang sudah berteman dengan Haechan lamanya saja, anak itu tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Nana? Demi apa Jeno memanggilnya seperti itu! Rasanya ingin melayang kelangit ketujuh. Mengabaikan tatapan kawan-kawan kelasnya yang menuju kearahnya dengan pandangan heran. Tadi pagi seperti mayat hidup, sekarang sudah seperti orang sakit jiwa. Kalau itu memang tidak di ragukan lagi.

"Hentikan imajinasimu itu!" Haechan datang menghancurkan semuanya. Jaemin memukul kepalanya, hitung-hitung balasan sudah mukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau ini! Tidak bisa melihat orang bahagia sesekali." Haechan hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Jaemin yang kembali seperti semula. Untung mereka sahabatan, jika tidak pasti ia sudah menendang pantang tempos itu.

"Ku sumpahkan kau kena Akabane Karma!"

.

Nyatanya Haechan benar-benar membuat Jaemin kebingunan beberapa hari setelahnya. Semenjak perkenalan di kantin itu, Jaemin dan Jeno sudah menjadi teman yang baik. Tidak ada lagi Jaemin si aneh, atau si gila, atau sebagainya. Hanya ada Jaemin yang pintar dengan sang kamera dslr-nya yang baru. Tapi dirinya tidak sendirian, ada Haechan yang sekarang juga ikut-ikutan membawa kamera sepertinya. Sempat bertanya, tapi pemuda itu hanya mengidikan bahu,

"Hobi baru, lagian pemandangan di sekolah cukup bagus."

Orong tolol mana yang percaya dengan perkataan seperti itu? Jaemin sendiri tahu kalau sahabat sematinya itu tengah mengejar-ngejar senior mereka yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket, Mark Lee.

Jaemin hanya mengidikkan bahunya, acuh. Meninggalkan Haechan yang tengah mengotak-atik kameranya. Ia berjalan keluar kelas, berjalan menuju loker sekedar untuk meletakkan kameranya. Di lorong yang sepi itu, matanya melihat siluet yang tidak asing, apa yang di lakukan Jeno disini? Dan kenapa pula ia mengendap-ngendap seperti itu?

Ia mengarahkan kameranya, rasanya lucu juga melihat Jeno seperti itu. Ia lihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Surat? Jaemin menurunkan kamera agar dapat melihat jelas, baru ia sadar kalau ternyata pemuda itu tengah mengendap-ngendap di depan lokernya. Oh jangan lupa tangannya yang masih memencet dan mengabadikan moment tersebut.

"Jeno-ya?!"

Teriakan keras itu menggema.

* * *

 **End**.

* * *

Garing? Iya aku gak pandai buat fanfic fluff, aku orangnya memang garing...

Review? Please?


End file.
